pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
G'elde
Character Info 'Description: '''He cares little about his appearance, since tousled hair and ill-mended clothes simply show the natural way of things in his eyes. G’elde is a small Chelian Drow with a boyish young face that would turn a straight man gay; with bright silver-grey eyes and hair that is lavender and chin-length. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs on both sides of his face that roughly frame his cheeks. G’elde’s clothing consists of a black form-fitting sleeveless shirt that goes up to his neck and black pants, also form-fitting with boots and black arm-sleeves that start from his wrist ending just under his shoulder. The rest of his outfit is finished off with a purple sash around his waist partially hidden by his shirt. G’elde is carefree and fearless and when not busy is always fooling around with some type of gadget (a bad habit he picked up with hang out with ferals). He is very loyal to his friends and will never desert them in time of need. G’elde loves adventuring and is curious about everything and quick to poke his nose in anywhere with gleeful shouts of abandon. He listens to advice from friends but ignores it when he knows he is right. Usually his friends are just too timid. G’elde hopes to see a real dragon one day and befriend it. Appearances Path to Power 3 * '(Chapter 3, TestFlight/testflight, 10/17/12) '- EA panel two: looking out over Ama'varde from the airship as it takes off. First appearance. * '(Chapter 3, TestFlight/testflight, 10/17/12) '- LA panel two. Advices Made by this Clan Member: ''"Take care of those who partied to hard from the dance party." 3 votes (ignored.) EA: TestFlight/testflight. "My lady the ferals are in the air vents again." 9 votes. LA: TestFlight/testflight. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. G’elde was purchased at a young age by members of the Nal’Sarkoth Clan who were unable to have children. As such, G’elde has no idea where he is originally from, though he suspects he is of Chel descent. G’elde never had the luxury of seeking out his heritage. In a clan in which children learn the virtue of mercantilism at a young age, G’elde was a quick and willing student. He seemed to have a natural talent for bartering, and each successful deal drove him to work even harder. The Clan’s business took G’elde on many expeditions to the surface were they traded with the Tei’kaliath that lived there. It was during his first expedition to the surface where G’elde felt for the first time the feel of a cool breeze on his face. This awoke in G’elde the deep yearning to explore and sail the skies in the world above. As he took more and more trips to the surface he eventually could not fight these urges to remain on the surface. Eventually he asked with permission from his adoptive family if he could live amongst the Tei’kaliath on the surface. G’elde has spent the last six years living with the Tei’kaliath and has helped them by offering his skills as a merchant and negotiator. G’elde has always been fascinated with mana manipulation. Although he has not been at it for too long, he has found that he has a natural aptitude for it. His use of air manipulation has been useful especially when he maneuvers from rope too rope among the rigging. His affinity to be in the air is clearly visible in his looks; he loves the feeling of the wind and to have a constant breeze around him. G’elde has a love of cats, which explains his special bond with the Ferals. Thus he can be found fooling around with the Ferals doing acrobatics in the rigging. Character Gallery G'elde 1.png G'elde 3.png|G'elde 3 Gem, Pow & Vir.jpg Category:Player Characters